Lamp Genie
Lamp Genie is a human-hybrid who possesses a lamp, encountered in Chapter 1 of Monster Girl Quest. She is very much unlike the average rendition of a genie as she has a free will and will use her talents to seduce the people who summon her with wealth, power, or (most commonly) sex. Biography While travelling through the Safina desert, Luka encounters various clothes and luggage lying around and shortly comes face-to-face with the Lamp Genie; he rubs her lamp and she pops out from it. She then prepares to grant one of Luka’s wishes while tempting him with lust. If Luka chooses “Shake Off Temptation”, Luka quickly regains his senses, shakes his head and explains that he has no wishes, just one goal. Admiring Luka’s willpower, Lamp Genie uses Blessing of Power, giving Luka the same amount of experience for defeating her. Wishing well for his journey, she then retreats back into her lamp, and Luka takes it to prevent more victims to her cause. If Luka chooses “Give in to Temptation”, Lamp Genie removes her pants. Just then, Luka draws his sword, realizing that it was a trick. Fighting her is optional but is required to complete the Monsterpedia. Monsterpedia Entry “A half-human half-monster that possesses an antique lamp; she is only able to leave her dimension when a man rubs the lamp and summons her into his dimension. Using the guise of granting wishes, she skillfully seduces men. Most men are unable to resist and make a wish of lust. Extremely skilled at sexual techniques, she can fulfill that wish and leave the man satisfied. After the man is exhausted, she will show her true nature and swallow him whole. If the man wishes instead for and Fame, or any variation thereof, she will show him an illusion with her magic. Like that, she will again swallow him. It’s believed that any strong-minded man who holds no selfish desires will actually have their wish granted by her.” Attacks *Blessing of Power: If Luka resists her temptation, she will award him the same amount of EXP for defeating her. Hand of Pleasure: Normal attack, will trigger hand bukkake on losing. Mouth of Joy: Normal attack, will trigger facial bukkake on losing. Chest of Delight: Normal attack, will trigger chest bukkake on losing. Intercrural Enjoyment: Normal attack, will trigger leg bukkake on losing. Fingers of Ecstasy: Status attack which causes trance and damage, will trigger hand bukkake on losing. *Lead Into Heaven: Triggers bind status and leads to Heavenly Kamasutra in the same turn. Heavenly Kamasutra: Binded attack which leads to a one-hit KO via instant follow-up. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview Sylph is very important in this battle overall as she can help avoid both Fingers of Ecstasy which will lead to trance problems and Lead Into Heaven which will just end Luka’s game via Heavenly Kamasutra. With not much in the way of SP and the relatively high HP of the Lamp Genie, it's better to fight the battle on an attrition basis, using simple attacks to deal damage and saving SP for getting Sylph back into effect if she deactivates. With the wind summon on Luka’s side, the battle is prolonged but easy to take care of. Her battle is not required although it is needed to complete the Monsterpedia. Once Luka gives into temptation and loses all his HP, Lamp Genie will mount him, if not already on top of him, and proceed with vaginal sex cowgirl style before covering him in her smoke. Revealing her form underneath the smoke as a snake, she swallows him whole before digesting him. Evaluation “Seduced so easily like that... I'm so frustrated, I don't even really want to talk to you. Her most frightening move is the Heavenly Kamasutra. If she rapes you with that, your fate will be sealed. But if you call Sylph, you can prevent this technique. If you want to live, be sure to summon Sylph. In addition, her Fingers of Ecstasy can put you into a trance. Though not guaranteed, Sylph may be able to block this too. Her HP is rather high, so a blitz attack may not be wise. Just overwork Sylph, and have a careful battle. She's a tough enemy, but it's possible to avoid her. If you can't win no matter what you try, you can always choose that path. Now go, oh brave Luka. You must drink water to prevent heat stroke!” Trivia *Lamp Genie’s snake pose in the Monsterpedia is only seen in the losing epilogue after the H Scene. *Avoiding the battle will give you the Genie’s Lamp and reward you with the battle’s EXP. The item is needed if you want to achieve the Hero’s Proof record. *As a set-up attack, Lead Into Heaven is not on the Request list, however selecting Heavenly Kamasutra will trigger the attack to lead into the selected attack. *Bukkake 5 is not achievable in gameplay as the required attack of Heavenly Kamasutra leads directly into the H scene. Gallery Lampgenieletsdolunch.png|Lamp Genie's seldom seen true form. Genie's Lamp.png|The Genie's lamp KIljSEk.png|Lamp Genie's attack cut-in in Paradox Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 1 Category:Monsters Category:Optional Fights Category:Safina Category:Voracious Monsters Category:Disguised Monsters Category:Yoma